Tease the Season
by renandli
Summary: Silly little fluff piece, needed to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Tease the Season

It was early morning in the BAU Headquarters, down in the bullpen, Dr. Spencer Reid perused the early addition. He had woken early and rather than fight for more zzzzs he came to work. Enjoying his sugary coffee and the day's reported events, waiting for his team to arrive.

He heard the elevator's ding before the double glass doors swung open.

_Oh, God, she's wearing red_

Emily Prentiss.

She glided through the door, flush checks from the cold weather, coat open to expose a red open-neck sweater and a green suede skirt.

_I bet that sweater is soft._

Reid began to hear the driving beats from one of Morgan's ipod songs while the room slowed down. The graceful stride strained the tight pencil skirt, outlining her thighs and rear as she twirled the coat off and over her elbow. Her sweater jiggled with the swish of her hips.

"Good morning, Reid. Ready for the Christmas party?"

He somehow coughed out, "Um, yes, it will be a blast, a good-good time." To be rewarded with a megawatt smile. Pretending to return to his paper, Reid lifted the upper edge so he could angle his face to watch Emily without being obvious.

She dumped her coat on her chair, the scarf drifting to the floor. Bending from the waist, Reid had a wonderful view of her heart-shaped ass as she recovered the strip of fabric. Shuffling through the top drawer of her desk she found a hair clip, smoothing her staticy hair, she revealed an inch of bare back for Reid to study.

Turning on the spot, arms still above her head to show off a little stomach, she succeeded in clasping her dark mane. She tugged the sweater down, exposing the upper lacy edge of her bra as she pulled too hard. She looked up to check the empty room, Reid was still engrossed with his facts, before she cupped her breasts to adjust the bra.

_Oh, to be those hands!_

He could feel the familiar stirring begin in his pants, one hand snuck under the desk to rest on the offending member.

"Hey, Reid! Is that the file from Denver, I need the sherriff's report to close my assessment."

The hand flew back to the desktop, "Sorry, what?" He was blushing and breathing weird as Emily reached across his desk for the file. The folder was just beyond her reach causing her to grunt lightly while she stretched. The neck of her sweater fell forward giving Reid a full view of the lacy bra holding in her sweater puppies. There was a little bow where the cups met.

Reid grabbed another section of his paper. Hoping the rustle would cover his ragged breathing.

Still leaning over, Emily paused, "Is that the comic's section?" Without waiting for an answer, she came around the desk to read over his shoulder.

She was wearing perfume in honor of the party and the scent quickly wrapped Reid in a vanilla cloud. He breathed in the warm fragrance, freezing as he felt Emily's breasts dip onto his arm. As she giggles at one of the quick jokes, the soft sweater bounces against his exposed skin.

_So glad I wore a short-sleeved shirt._

Emily continued to enjoy the cartoons, Reid risked tilting his head to see her chest expand with each of her breaths. So close, each rounded globe looked bigger than his head.

_I wonder if she would shot me or just beat me up if I stuck my face down her sweater right now?_

The glass doors opened again, JJ was carrying in a cake for the party.

"Thanks for sharing, handsome." The cashmere sweather grazed against his cheek as Emily left his side to help JJ with the cake, hips swinging again

_Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave._

_/\/\/\/\_

JJ smiled as Emily walked up to her, under her breath she muttered, "You are an evil, evil woman Emily Prentiss."

The two woman heard Reid get up from his desk and watched as he walked akwardly to the bathroom.

"No, an evil woman would have done that while Hotch and Morgan were around. Anyway, playing with Reid is the best part of my holidays. Call it a little Christmas gift to me."

Emily took the cake from JJ's arms and walked with her to the kichenette. "A little liquor and a little mistletoe, maybe I can convince Reid to give me another present later."

"Evil, pure evil." Laughing, JJ called Garcia to remind her to pick up some mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Parties at work were always a little weird. Seeing your coworkers dance is pretty jarring when you work for the FBI, Reid watched as oh-so-stoic men and women gyrated to the pop music, drinks in hand. Morgan had his usual crowd of young agents swirling around him although he would break out occassionally to whisk Garcia around the dance floor. Garcia was trully a sight to see in her light-up Mrs. Claus outfit, in contrast, Morgan had only donned a dark green sweater to mark the holiday.

Reid sipped on his rum and coke while Hotch laughed with Rossi at his side. The rum was hitting Reid hard, dulling his usual roaring brain. The trio had grabbed a table on the side of the room, the other BAUers would stop by to cool down. Some of the other party goers stopped by to talk to Hotch or Rossi but mostly they were left to their own devises. Reid was content to let the older guys reminense as he half-listened.

"Anyone feel like dancing?" Moist words sneaked into Reid's ear almost causing him to drop his drink. Emily reared back as Reid stood, but she pressed her advantage by hooking her arm through his and guiding him to the dance floor. She slammed the rest of her champagne before depositing her glass on another table.

_She's choosing to dance with me. I don't know how to dance. Shit._

Thankfully a slow dance began as Emily spun herself twice under Reid's arm. She lightly rested her wrists on his shoulders, Reid hesitated before clamping his hands on either side of her waist. He held her eight inches away from himself, like a fourth grader in gym class.

Her faced was flushed with alcohol to match his embarrassment blush, "Well this is nice." Emily watched Reid as his eyes roamed anywhere but her face. They swayed in small circles for the entirity of the song. When the song ended Reid tried to escape the dancefloor.

"I like this song, stay with me, its so romantic." Emilly smiled before running her left hand down his arm, reaching his hand, she repositioned it to rest on her lower back.

_Romantic._

Reid's other hand crept further around her, closing the space between them. Emily laid her head on his shoulder and purred into his ear, "This is better."

She could feel him gulping for air as the music swayed them side to side. His chest heaved like he was in mile 23 of a marathon. His fingers found the snowflake chain belt she wore and began rubbing the cool metal.

"This snowflake has seven axises, water molecules form in hexagonal shapes so this flake is actually impossible."

"Hmmmmm, I like it when you talk to me like I understand you." She snuggled deeper against him, twining her fingers into his hair.

Testing the boundaries, Reid began petting the waist of her skirt, feeling the nape of the suede become smooth and rough under his fingers, it was effective in distracting his mind from the warm body in his arms. Until it didn't. They both realized at the same time as the space between them closed even more.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut but could feel Emily smile wider. She stopped their swaying and took his hand, "Come on."

_Please don't let me rub up against anyone._

Reid used her as a shield as they winded through the partiers, his trousers painfully distorted. Thankfully, everyone else was too busy to notice. Emily stopped short at one point, yipped and threw his body to the side to avoid her fantastic ass.

"In here." Emily opened a door into a dark room, the bullet resistent glass let in moonlight reflected off the fresh snow outside. Turning, she took both his hands and pulled him further into the room. She didn't stop until they were in the middle, biting her bottom lip she looked up.

_Mistletoe._

"Mistletoe. Fraternization rules..."

"You know, I looked up the word in the dictionary and while I hope you see this as a friendly gesture I also hope you don't see me as brother. And we aren't enemies so we can be as nice to each other as we want." Emily stepped closer and pressed her lips to his.

_I'm kissing Emily Prentiss._

The mixture of alcohol, repressed urges and the sexy woman in front of him drowned out every protest his brain might have made under different circumstances.

_Just go for it._

His hands ran over the coveted red sweater, opening his mouth to press his tongue into hers. His hand slipped under the sweater to play with the bow he had seen that morning. Cupping her breasts as he had watched her do.

Deft hands were exploring him as well and soon his trousers were around his ankles, and Emily's sueded hip was rubbing against his silk boxers.

_Another awesome clothing choice._

Emily pulled back, completely breaking contact with the man. "We probably have 20-30 minutes before people begin wondering where we are," She pulled her sweater off as her skirt fell in a heap around her, revealing the lace bra and matching boyshorts. "And I want to open my present."

Emily walked backwards until she came up against the large desk in the room. Lifting herself onto the well varnished expanse of wood, she crooked her finger at him.

Reid fumbled the buttons on his shirt only getting two undone before giving up and striping it off over his head. "Merry Christmas, Emily."

A/N Yup, its July and I'm thinking about Christmas...I think this one wil be it for now, if anyone wants the idea, take it and run with it.

Enjoy and review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

JJ's keen eye never missed much. Tonight the young FBI agent caught sight of a her awkward friend and coworker as he tried to slip nonchalantly out of an unused office and rejoin the Christmas party. From Spence's jumpy behavior, JJ wondered if Emily had succeeded at all in wooing the poor boy or if it had all crashed and burned. He certainly didn't look like a guy who just got laid.

A half-minute later, Emily came out of the same office, smoothing her rumpled skirt and running a hand over tumbled hair. JJ excused herself from the group who chatted around her and beelined for the brunette. Taking Emily's arm, JJ pulled her along until they reached the elevator bank. People were milling around so the two women didn't speak until the doors opened to let them into the privacy of an empty elevator car.

JJ's brilliant blue eyes lit up as the car began to move, "So what happened, I saw Spence go back to the party, he looked...stressed."

"Of course you had to see him, do you think he saw you watching?"

"I don't think so."

"Ugh, after we finished, his brain kicked back in and he started worrying about the people at the party. I mean, really! I'm freaking naked on a table and he's up pacing, just swinging in the breeze."

"That's a mental image. God, I missing fucking on tables. College was awesome." Both women cracked up. "Was it good?" JJ's sly smile tempered as the elevator dinged.

Emily leaned against the wall, remaining quiet as the doors slid open. JJ hit the button for the top floor to gain more time to talk.

The brunette closed her eyes, remembering the last half hour. "I'd give him a 7 for technique, a 2 for artistic merit. Overall a 6."

"The math on that is a little off. How much have you drank tonight?"

"He gets bonus points for getting me off twice." Emily slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, a goofy grin on her face.

"Emily Prentiss! You should have started with that bit of information! Wait, twice and he only gets a 6? I would think that's a little low."

"Well he also loses points for apologizing through half of it. He was too excited at first, so he blew his wad, like 10 seconds in. To make up for that, he went to work down below. He has a very talented tongue." Emily threw her head back, relishing the echos still inside her. "Very talented. Maybe because he talks so much, builds up strength. I don't know, but that part was world shaking. Really, really good, a 9 easily."

She looked up at JJ, scowling. "By the time he was recharged, he was worried about being away from the party so long. Take it from me, unless you are having sex with Hotch, you do not want to hear his name when you're trying to get off. Spence almost bolted from the room, right then."

"A good erection is a horrible thing to waste."

"Exactly. I don't know what he thought he would do, trying to go back to the party with a trouser tent. The guy's not smart about everything. Before he could leave, I grabbed him and took control. I flipped him on his back, he looked more scared than anything, but eventually he enjoyed me being on top."

JJ joined Emily on the floor, "Wow. So what happens now? If it was anyone else, the two of you could just chalk it up to Christmas party shenanigans. But Spence-"

"But Spence is going to think on it. And if he thinks on it, he'll worry and then Derek's going to pry it out of him. Then word will get to Rossi through his web of office spies. And that bastard will tease me mercilessly. God, I can hear the lecture on interoffice relationships now." Emily's buzz was wearing off leaving behind a headache. "I need another drink."

"I don't think it'll be as bad as all that." JJ rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "So its not love, then?"

"No, not like that. Not like you and Will. It's just a bit of fun, Spence needed to get laid, I wanted to get laid. I could have choose anyone but I banged Spence instead. Of course, going to the bars is a nightmare. Hell, there are guys at this party who would have been a worse choice."

"You aren't lying. You should talk to him tonight. Make sure he understands. Let him know it was just for fun or you're going to walk into a flower shop on Monday when you get into the office. Spence seems like the kind of guy who sends presents for sex."

"Being an adult sucks! Do you remember when we could bang a guy at a party and never have to see him again?"

"Life's hard. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Struggling back to their feet, the elevator opened to find a shell-shocked Spencer staring in at them.


End file.
